Love Conquers All
by Stanakaticalwaysff
Summary: "She couldn't like this guy, hell he was her cabin leader, her superior, she had to get herself under control." Young Kate Beckett goes to camp for the last time when she finds herself falling for someone she shouldn't. AU. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Love Conquers All

Chapter 1

For Kate Beckett taking a long car ride was a relaxing thing to do. With her feet pulled up on the seat and her head resting on the window she found herself completely relaxed. She's always been like this as a baby her parents took her for a ride around the block when she didn't want to settle, most of the time she was asleep before they even pulled out of the driveway. But it could also cause some problems, she remembered an incident when she was 7, she fell asleep in the school bus on the way home, when they reached her street the driver had to come and wake her up. But today she couldn't do any of such things. She had woke up at 5.30 am this morning-, which was an accomplish on its self because normally she couldn't drag herself out of bed, -after showering her parents drove her of to her yearly summer camp. She had being going to this particularly camp since she was fifteen. Her first time there she had called home and begged her parents to come pick her up because she didn't like that camp and wanted to go back to her previous one. Her mother had calmed her down and reminded her that she was too old for her previous camp. After talking for over an hour Kate went back to participating in the camps activities and in the end she couldn't remember anytime that she had so much fun on camp.

But now after being in the car for four hours she was really tempted to tell her parents to turn around and drive back home. The drive to camp normally took 3 hours but because of the holiday traffic she was still stuck in the car when she could be on camp right now. To kill time she had read some of the books she brought with her, she had a few books which she rented from her friends. She also had the first two Derrick Storm novels by her favorite author Richard Castle. But after reading three chapters her eyes were burning and she put her book away again. After that failed attempt to kill time-, because she could swear they didn't move an inch, -she had try to fall asleep which worked for a little while but after half an hour she woke again. She was relieved to see that they finally made it off of the highway and we're almost there. Thankfully there wasn't much traffic on the back roads. It took them another 20 minutes but they had finally arrived.

Everything looked the same to Kate, the wide path down the middle of the camp that started at the entrance and went all the way down the lake, even the buildings looked like they hadn't been touched by the weather. "Are you excited?" Her mother asked while she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and trying to stifle a yawn.

"I was just thinking, everything looks the same like it was when I left last year. Even down to the tree with that branch that looks like it's about to fall off any minute. It feels like this place never aged over the last year." Kate replied while still watching the view from the car window, trying to find some difference that would tell her that this past year hasn't been just a dream and she would wake up any minute to find herself in a bunk bed in the cabin she was assigned to last year.

"This place must be magical then." Her farther chuckled while her turned off the car's engine and stretched himself out, as best as you can while sitting in the driver's seat of a car. While they all stared for a little while the team leader walked up to their car to welcome them to camp. "Good Morning Folks, seeing as you guys were expected here over an hour ago you had struggle with the morning traffic too, huh? Anyway that's fine, we're still expecting a few other people too, you guys are not the only one. Katherine Beckett is staying in Cabin 5 this year. You can go ahead and drive the car to the cabin so you can unload all of your stuff, as long as you put the car on the parking lot when you finish. Good to have you back Kate." After giving the introduction Jack McMountain starting walking back to camp, heading to direction of the main office building. Jack has been working on this camp since way before Kate started going here. Jack always said that this was his calling to be working here, he took great pride in his work. And he made sure that every kid on camp could do something that they liked.

"Cabin 5, awesome! It's basically the best cabin you can get, it's slightly bigger than the other cabins but they still put 6 people in there. Plus it's in the back so it's very quite." Kate told her parents, you could hear her excitement in her voice, which made her parents laugh.

"Katie, why would they build one cabin that's bigger than the other ones? All these cabins were build at the same time, just like all the other buildings on this camp by the way. They wouldn't build one that was larger than the other ones that makes no sense at all. Maybe it was meant to be for the staff, the staff cabins are bigger right?" Jim asked his daughter curiously. Jim has always been someone who was interested in history, when they first bought the house they were living in now he wanted to know as much as he possibly could.

"Right, staff cabins are a little bigger. But this wasn't designed to be one. This has been here since before this was even a camp, at first they wanted to put it down to the ground but they decided not to that in the end and now it's the biggest cabin you can get." Kate replied and unbuckled her seatbelt when she saw that they were nearly there.

"But why-" Before Jim could even finish that sentence Johanna interrupted them. "We get it, old cabin , bigger cabin, let's just get to unloading all your stuff, shall we?" She told them while she stepped out lf the car and opened the trunk to unload the bags.

In the end it took them about 15 minutes to get Kate settled in. Kate had chosen the free bunk bed that was opposite from a big window that looked out over the lake. When they had entered the cabin they find that two of the beds were already made that suggested that she at least two roommates. After getting Kate settled in Jim went to park the car while Johanna and Kate went over to the cafeteria to see what the schedule for the day was. They found out that the first thing was the welcoming speech that would be held at the Grand Theater in 15 minutes. Every building or place was named as if it was some kind of high-end place, while the Grand Theater was just a wooden stage with log benches surrounding it. They even named the toilets The Throne. At the Grand Theater they found that a lot of people had gathered their selves there. The three found themselves a bench somewhere in the middle and waited for Jack to officially open up camp.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you all had an save trip. Some of people aren't here yet but I'll give them a personal welcome when they do arrive. I can personally promise that this is going to be the best year of camp you will ever have. Me and the rest the staff will do everything they can to make sure everyone is having fun and is comfortable. You all know the rules so I expect you to obey them. Now let us meet the staff." Kate didn't really pay much attention to the staff because she already knew them pretty much. But when an unfamiliar name was called she raised her head. She didn't expect the young man that stood on stage, he was tall, over 6ft, wearing a jeans and one of the camp shirts. She didn't know how but somehow she felt n connection, she didn't even know the guy, hell she had never had an conversation with him. But why did she feel this way then? Whatever it is was, there was something about 'Alexander Rodgers'.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Martha said as she followed her son into his bedroom. His suitcase was open on the bed, still needing a few things to pack for these few weeks.

"I don't care about what you think, mother. I've been doing this for two years now, I'm going, whether you like it or not." Alex said while grabbing a few shirts from the dresser and bringing them over to the bed so he could pack them.

"Alex, think about it. Your book sales have been through the roof this year. Sooner or later they are going to find out that you're Richard Castle. Do you really think a teenager camp would like to hire a famous novelist." She said while waving her hands through the air. She had told weeks ago, that he should call the man in charge, so he could resign. But Alex was having none of this, he was determined to go through with it. Martha knew about the great times he had the last two times. The difference being that those two years were on a camp with children and not teenagers. She trusted her son, she really did but she didn't know if she could trust the girls on camp.

"Mother, don't you trust me? Those girls are way too young for me. No way I would fall for them."

"I know you wouldn't. But I'm not so sure about them." Martha turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving her son alone to finish with his packing. She still thought this was a bad idea but she knew that if he was determined there was no way of talking him out of it. Alex let out a frustrated sigh and went back to his packing. After 20 minutes he was finished and dragged his suitcase to the front door. He knew that his mother was somewhat right. Right now Richard Castle was only a ghost writer, his publicist had done a great job of keeping it a secret. That was the only wish he had when he handed over the books to his publisher Gina. He loved writing he really did, but he just didn't want the fame that came with it, he wanted to live a normal live in the shadows. There was always time to out himself later on. He did enjoy the money he got though, he had moved from his small apartment to a loft on Broome St. shortly after he moved in there his mother moved in too because she lost everything to her ex-husband. Not only did he buy a nice place to live, he also bought a cherry red Ferrari and loads of gadgets. And still he had more than enough money to live comfortably. After packing all of his writing gear in another bag and bringing the bags down to his car.

The next day he woke up early and left to go to camp. He arrived at camp after an 2.5 hour drive. He found out that he was the only person assigned to this particularly staff cabin. He was glad about that, it would be hard to keep his secret when he had to share the room. Even though he would be here Gina did expect him to write and send her some new chapters.

An hour after he settles the teenagers started to dribble in. All the kids that he saw walking around were around the age of 17, seeing these kids made him wonder why his mother was so concerned. Yet another hour late the welcome ceremony started. When his name was called he climbed up on stage and looked around to see dozens of kids and parents sitting on the log benches in front of him. He was never a person to get stage fright but standing there in front of all those people it made him a little nervous. Thankfully the next person was called up and they didn't look at him anymore.

After the ceremony she walked with her parents back to their car. All the while she couldn't shake the strange off of her. Why would she feel a connection with a men she has never seen before? Even the name was unfamiliar. Reaching the parking lot she turned to her parents and hugged them both. She saw her parents getting in the car and drive away, after they disappeared from sight she turned on her heel and went to her cabin to find her roommates. When she returned she found two girls both sitting on their respective bed with a cell phone in their hand. One of the girls jumped up and walked towards Kate extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Victoria, just call me Tori." The girl said, Tori had pitch black straight hair and braces. She was wearing a mint green shirt with black shorts. "Hi, I'm Ava." The other girl said, Ava had red hair and blue eyes. she was wearing ripped jeans with and a shirt with Marvel superheroes on it.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kate." She replied to the both of them. "Is this all? I would have expected that there would be more people here." Kate asked curiously, after all most of the time there were 6 people in one cabin.

"This is all. Now we have the top bed over so we could lay our stuff on it. I have brought way too much with me to put it all in the dresser. I can use the top bunk for the rest of my stuff." Tori replied, while trying to drag her half full suitcase op to her top bunk bed.

"No offense but aren't you older than the rest of the people here, Kate? All of the people seem to be around 16, 17 and 18 years old. What are you doing here?" Ava asked when she sat down next to Kate on her bed.

"I've been going to camp since I was small. I've been going here since I was 15, this is my last year. I'm 21 years old by the way." Kate replied, sighing that this was really her last year of camp, oh boy, she was going to miss this place. "Anyway should we get going, brunch is going to start soon." They all started walking to Le Chef to eat brunch. Ava and Tori asked her questions while walking, since it was their first year here. Kate explained that every day there were activities you could participate in. Some were obligatory and other you could choose to join. On Sundays there weren't any activities, you could do whatever you wanted so to speak. Today after Brunch they would be going canoeing. They would start out in the lake and then go on a still water river it was connected too. Between the lake and the river there was some sort of gate in the water so you couldn't go on the river if it wasn't allowed. To top the day they had an bonfire at 9pm.

After brunch they went to see who their cabin leader was, every cabin had a cabin leader you could go to if there was something wrong, they found out that their cabin leader was Alexander Rodgers. While reading his name Kate felt those strange feelings coming back. It's that why she felt that connection? After staring at his name and cabin number for awhile she pulled herself away and went to change for the canoeing. Kate changed in to a simple one-piece bathing suit with shorts and a camp t-shirt on top of it. After arriving at the bottom of the lake she dragged an canoe into the lake. She boarded the canoe and joined the group that was already in the middle of the lake. The group was supervised by Alex Rodgers. That made the feelings come back again and her head wasn't in the game anymore. She saw the rock to late before her canoe flipped and she fell into the water. She resurfaced to find that Alex had flipped her canoe back and was holding it so she could climb back in it. "Are you okay?" He asked her while she climbed back into the canoe. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lost my paddle though. I'm Kate"

"Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Alex. Don't worry about your paddle I've got a spare one." He said while giving her a new paddle. Kate accepted the paddle and looked into his eyes, he has gorgeous eyes, she thought. What the hell, she thought, were did that came from she wasn't supposed to like this guy. She couldn't like this guy, hell he was her cabin leader her superior, she had to get herself under control.

"Thank you." She muttered and begin to paddle forward leaving a stunned Alex behind.

Continue? Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Love Conquers All 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my God, Thank you guys. Your reviews made my day.  
**

_"Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Alex. Don't worry about your paddle I've got a spare one." He said while giving her a new paddle. Kate accepted the paddle and looked into his eyes, he has gorgeous eyes, she thought. What the hell, she thought, were did that came from she wasn't supposed to like this guy. She couldn't like this guy, hell he was her cabin leader her superior, she had to get herself under control._

_"Thank you." She muttered and begins to paddle forward leaving a stunned Alex behind.  
_

Alex was leading the group down the river, after a while he decided that he would check up on the back of the group. He left an older boy in charge of leading the group, the boy had been here before so he knew the route. He slowed his paddling so he could catch up with the last one. When he saw who the last person was his breath got caught in his throat. It was a girl with long brown hear tied back into a high ponytail, she seemed older than the rest of the kids. He would guess she was 21 years old. Just before her canoe hit the rock he could see that she wasn't focused. When her canoe flipped he hurried to her side so he could help her. When she resurfaced his breath was caught ones again, she was stunningly beautiful. He tried to get those thoughts out of his head, he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He couldn't get affected by her, he could at least try to not get affected by her, how hard can it be?

"Are you okay?" He asked her genuinely concerned. He hold her canoe while she climbed back in. When she was back in her canoe he let go of it, trusting that she could keep herself balanced.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lost my paddle though. I'm Kate." She said with a small smile on her face. Her voice was soft and sweet Alex knew from that moment on that not getting affected by her would be easier said than done. Little he knew that she was having the same problems.

Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Alex. Don't worry about your paddle I've got a spare one." He told her while reaching down to get his spare paddle and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She muttered so soft that he could barely understand her. He wondered if he did something wrong. One moment she was happy and even slightly smiling at him and a few seconds later she was shy.

-

When they arrived back at camp almost an hour later Alex walked back to his hut to get changed. The temperature was slightly dropping and he knew it would be cold at the bonfire despite the fire. Also he found out that racing in his canoe across the lake against some teenage kids wasn't the smartest idea. About halfway through he was in second place and tried to get to first place by making some kind of move but, in the process he lost his balance and the canoe flipped. In the end he ended up with wet clothes and he came in last. He was surprised to see that Kate had come in first, when he was in second place he didn't see her at all.

After changing into some old jeans and a sweater he went ahead and opened his laptop. He figured he could write a few chapters before it was dinner time. Currently he was working on his last Derrick Storm novel. Or at least that was what he thought it was going to be. Lately he found that he couldn't write as much as he used to. He was basically bored with Derrick. He was thinking he could go on a vacation after he finished this. He could use one, especially when Gina would find out about the ending of the book. He knew she was going to be pissed with him, but she wasn't the one that was supposed to write them. He wrote about an hour before Jack knocked on his door. Alex quickly saved the document and locked the screen, he couldn't have people finding out that he was Richard Castle.

"And, Alex. How did the canoeing go? Got lost?" Jack asked teasingly when he went to sit down on the small sofa that was in his cabin.

"It went fine. Only two people fell into the water, including me. The other one was an older girl called Kate." Alex said chuckling at his own foolishness and he pointed to his still wet clothes.

"Ah, I've seen you met Kate Beckett than. She's been going here for six years. This is her last year. Here, I've come to give you these. In this folder are the information sheets about the girls in cabin 5. Try to talk to them, get them to trust you. You should be the first person they go to when there's something wrong." Jack handed over a plain folder and left the cabin.

He quickly looked through them all being a writer he developed a speed-reading skill. When he went through the information of Katherine Houghton Beckett he slowed his reading a little bit, wanting to remember everything. He tore his eyes away from the papers and went to the dining hall. After diner he decided he could introduce himself to the girls in cabin 5. He knocked on the door before letting himself in, he found Tori and Ava reading magazines on one of their beds but he didn't spot Kate anywhere. "Good evening Ava and Tori. I'm Alex Rodgers and I'll be your cabin leader this season. I want you to know that you could come and talk to me at anytime. I'm the person you should talk to in the first place so I can try to fix your problem." He told them a little more about general rules and what to expect when you disobey them. "Do either of you know where Kate is? I'd like to introduce me to her."

"She said she was going for a walk. I don't know where she went though." Tori replied while answering some test that was in her magazine. Alex remembered them about the bonfire and walked out. Deciding not to search the campsites for her he walked back to his cabin. He didn't know why he did it but he looked to his right, at the end of the pier he saw a girl sitting. As he walked towards her he could see her long strands of hair some still wet. Guessing that the girl was Kate he walked towards her. As he got closer still he could hear her talking on the phone, he stopped and stayed where he was. After she put her phone back in her pocket he started walking toward her again. "Hey Kate, what are you doing here?" He asked her and went to sit next to her, taking his shoes of first so he could have his feet in the water just like Kate.

"Hey Alex, I was taking a walk and decided I would stop here. And then my mother called. Thank you, for helping me earlier." She answered, turning her body a little towards him.

"I was just in your cabin introducing myself to your roommates. I figured I would talk to you too. And you don't have thank me for anything." He replied casually, while inside he felt really nervous. Why was he feeling nervous anyway? He shouldn't be nervous around her. Of course he was attracted to her, who wouldn't be the girl is drop dead gorgeous. The problem was that he shouldn't be attracted to her, he shouldn't be wondering how it was like to kiss her. Yet he thought all of those things. He watched a she unconsciously licked her lips, his hands balled into fists to keep himself from reaching for her and kissing her.

"You didn't need to come talk to me, you have already introduced yourself to me. And now you're going to tell me that I need to come talk to you if there is something wrong. I've had those speeches before." She said shrugging watching her feet move in the water. She wasn't feeling up to talking right now.

"And that I will try to fix any problem you may have. Are you okay?" He asked her putting is hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm not. My mom just called, she told me they would be staying in the town next door for another week. Some family friend of us is terminally ill." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I could really use a beer right now." She said while getting up. She wiped her hands on her pants before taking her shoes in her other hand. She looked down to see Alex with a shocked look on his face, probably from her last statement. "What?! I'm twenty-one, I have drank many beers before. How old are you by the way, you seem way too young to be working here?"

"It's not the fact that you want one. It's just that you say it just like that. Most people wouldn't do that. I-" Before he could get anything else out Kate interrupted him.

"Well I'm not like most people!" She yelled at him and walked away. Alex stayed seated wondering when this conversation took the wrong turn.

-

Kate avoided Alex for the rest of the day. At the bonfire he told a story-, she had to admit he was a pretty good story teller, -but she didn't even look at him. She had turned her head to look at the ground instead of him. After the bonfire was over she saw him walking towards her, she had quickly walked up to Tori and Ava in order to avoid him. Now she was lying in her bed, not being able to sleep and feeling guilty about her behavior. She turned over on her side again, this day was not going well, she hoped that the rest of camp wouldn't be like this. Why had she behaved like that again? Oh yeah, a family friend was dying, the funny thing is she wasn't even that close with him. She was friends with his daughter though. Deciding to give up on sleep that day she climbed out of bed quietly. She was wearing track pants so she decided to just put on an extra hooded sweatshirt. She snuck out of her cabin and made her way over to Alex's cabin. When she stood in front of his cabin she wanted to turn around. _This is ridiculous_ she thought. Despite her thought she knocked on his door. She almost turned around when he finally opened the door. "Kate?" He asked surprised, but let her in anyway. She felt jealous when she saw a bottle of beer on his desk, she still wanted one.

"Is that even allowed?" She asked, pointing at the bottle on top of his desk. She sat down on the couch and watched as Alex closed the door. He went over to his desk and closed the lid of his laptop.

"What are you doing here at 11.30pm? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked her, he walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair.

"I couldn't sleep. Figured I owe you an apology. Look Alex, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." When her eyes connected with his he could see how ashamed she was about her behavior. He stood up and opened the small fridge he had, he grabbed a beer and opened it. _Why does he have to do that,_ she thought, _does have to make me feel jealous.  
_  
"Apology accepted. But seriously you didn't have to apologize." He said while heading her way. He sat down on the couch next to her and handed her the beer. "Here you can really use one." He nudged her hand with the neck of the bottle, she accepted it but didn't drink from it. She just placed it between her knees and smiled down at it. "Are you going to drink it? Or are you just going to smile at it?" He asked her jokingly he stood up to get his own beer and returned back to her. When he sat down next to her she took a large swig of beer.

"Thank you." She looked him in the eyes while thanking him. Her expression was soft and friendly. "What were you still doing up by the way?" She asked him before taking another swig of her beer.

"I couldn't sleep either." He lied, he couldn't tell her that he was writing a new chapter. "I was playing some games. When we were at the pier you told me that a family friend was terminal. If you want I could drive you into town so you could speak to him or her." He didn't mind spending a day with her, actually he would love too.

"Like I told my mother, thank you but no. My mother promised to call if things got worse. If things get worse I'll go visit him then. Anyway it's late, I think I'm going to try to fall asleep. You should do the same thing, otherwise you won't be up for the high rope trail tomorrow." She stood up, placing her empty beer bottle on his desk and went to go to the door. Before she could open the door Alex spoke again.

"Kate? Your question from earlier, about my age. I'm 28 years old." She smiled back at him and left his cabin. She put her hands in her pockets to protect them from the cold. When she arrived back at her cabin she silently opened the door and climbed back in bed. _He's not that much older than me, it could still work_, she shaked those thoughts away. But how hard she tried the thoughts of him wouldn't leave her. After a while she admitted to herself that she had a crush on him. But was all that it was, a crush, nothing more. With those thoughts she finally fell asleep.

-

Kate was patiently waiting for her turn. They had arrived at the high rope trail about 30 minutes go. Only 5 people were allowed at the same time. This was because there were only 5 platforms where you could rest. There were people on every people who would hook your karabiner on the next cable. 15 minutes later she could start the trail. Someone on the ground checked if she was completely strapped in before she was allowed to go. The first obstacle was a climbing wall, which looked easier than it was. It didn't take her as long as the others but still it hadn't been easy for her. When she was up on the platform someone hooked her up to the next cable. The second obstacle was primarily focused on balance. She had to walk across a rope with just another rope to hold on to. Generally Kate wasn't afraid of heights but standing on that thin rope, she felt herself getting afraid to fall off. It took all of her concentration to just keep looking forward instead of down. When she came to the next platform she found Alex standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked him a little out of breath.

"I'm here to hook you on to the next cable." He said shrugging innocently. "Now step closer, I can't reach your karabiner if you're standing all the way there." She stepped closer to him, their chests were almost touching. "Ok, you're not hooked to anything so hold on to something." She watched him curiously before she slid one arm underneath his and rested her hand on his shoulder. _Not quite what I had in mind but okay_, he thought to himself. He was sure she was going to grab hold of the big tree next to them but he had to admit he enjoyed her idea a lot. He acted like he couldn't get it hooked on for a minute before he actually did hook it on. "There, all good." He turned to look at her but found her staring at the obstacle ahead. The obstacle ahead existed out of logs hanging down so that you would have to step on the smallest part of the log. It also went up a bit. "You can easily make that with those long legs of yours." This earned him an eye roll of her.

Kate finished all the obstacles sometime later. Her favorite part of this was that they could zip line down at the end. When she was down on the ground she stripped herself of all her gear. She decided to stay and watch for a little longer. She watched as Alex instructed everyone to grab hold of the tree and she also noticed that he had the others hooked on way faster. It could be just a coincidence that he really couldn't get her hooked on as fast as the others. But then she remembered his comment about her legs, he wouldn't say that about anyone would he? Now Kate was really confused, was he feeling the same things she was?

-

**A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Conquers All

Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I think the end makes up for it. Funny fact, every time I wrote Alex I had to think about the character from Orange Is The New Black, god I miss that show.**

-

_It could be just a coincidence that he really couldn't get her hooked on as fast as the others. But then she remembered his comment about her legs, he wouldn't say that about anyone would he? Now Kate was really confused, was he feeling the same things she was?_

-

The next day there was a heat wave, the planning was to have a dropping that day. But because of the weather they moved that to another day, there were a few water games that could be played today. Including a water balloon fight and a swimming contest, they would all start around noon so they had the morning free. When Kate woke up the first urge she had was to strip herself of all of her clothing, but because she had roommates she couldn't do that. She got out of bed and gathered all of her toiletries, when she had all of her stuff she headed for the showers. She stood underneath a cold shower for a while before she started washing herself. After she was finished she headed back to find Tori and Ava just waking up. "Why are you up so early?" Ava groaned and pushed her head back into the pillow. Kate had found out that her roommates were even worse at getting up than she was.

"Can't sleep with these temperatures. The program has changed for today, there are water games on the roster." Kate was changing into a bikini with a t-shirt and shorts on top of it.  
"You don't have to participate if you don't want too. You could just stay in bed and sleep for the rest of the day." Kate told them jokingly when she stepped out of the small bathroom. The bathroom existed out of a toilet and a sink with a mirror but nothing more if they wanted to shower they had to go one of the shared bathrooms outside.

"Good, 'cause all I want to do is sleep all day." Tori mumbled. Kate smiled at the antics of her roommates and left the cabin. Checking the time on her phone she saw that it was almost time for breakfast and made her way over to the cafeteria. She grabbed a plate and went to sit at a table. She had almost finished her breakfast when she heard him speak.

"Good Morning Kate. Where are your roommates?" Alex asked her as he sat down in front of her. He started eating his own breakfast while he waited for her response.

"Morning Alex. They decided that they would spend today sleeping. So I figure that's what they are doing." Kate replied resting her head in one of her hands. "What are you up to today?"

"My morning is filled with making water balloons. Care to join me? I could use an extra pair of hands and I wouldn't be as bored. Please?" He put on puppy dog eyes and even pouted. Apparently Kate found his expression hilarious because she burst out in laughter.

"Yes you dork. I will help you." She answered after she calmed down a little. "Now repeat that expression so I can snap a picture." When he made that face again she snapped a picture of him with her phone. She showed it to him and he had to admit it was kind of funny. After they finished their breakfast they headed over to his cabin. When they got there he showed her where the outside tap was and told her that she could start making balloons while he changed into his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. When he returned to her, he found her crouched next to the tap and she had already made 5 balloons.

"Wow, you're fast with those." He told her in amazement. Kate smiled up to him, she did a double take when she saw his muscular legs on display. Normally he wore jeans, this was the first time she saw how strong his legs were. She tried not to make it obvious that she was staring. He crouched down at the other side of the tap and started making balloons with her. But he was terrible at making them, after his second failed attempt Kate showed him how to make one. It took him a few tries but he finally succeeded.

"Have you never made water balloons before?" She asked him. He couldn't get them to the right size.

"I have. I've been a camp instructor before. I tried to make them but after an hour I still had about 6 good ones. So every time water balloons were needed they told me to do some other stuff because I wasn't helping them." He didn't watch what he was doing and before he knew it the way too big balloon slipped of off the tap and soaked both of their shirts. Kate took off her shirt and threw it to the side. She didn't notice how he stopped working. After sometime she looked up at him only to find his eyes glued to her chest.

"Alex!" His head snapped up and his eyes met hers. She could see the want in his eyes. So he is feeling the same thing as me, she confirmed to herself.

"Maybe I should just stop helping you. I am clearly not helping. Excuse me, I need to make a phone call." When he stood up she raked her eyes over his body. When she saw the bulge in his pants she almost choked on her own breath. I didn't expect him to be that affected by me, good to know. He definitely had to take care of something urgent but it had nothing to do with a phone call. She chuckled to herself and finished making the water balloons before putting the bucket next to his door.

When Alex entered his cabin he started to pace the floor. He definitely didn't expect her to take of her top. And he didn't expect her to be wearing a bikini. He tried to think of zombies and other gross things to calm him down but nothing worked. He even tried picturing his mother in his underwear but just as soon as that image came it changed into Kate in her underwear. He walked to his bathroom, unlike the teenagers staff did have a shower in their bathroom, his shower was inside a bathtub so he could even have a bath if he wanted. He could take a cold shower but he didn't want to have to face Kate with wet hair. After all he told her that he had to take a phone call, and wet hair wasn't required for that. He let out a frustrated sigh and unbuckled his pants. Along with his boxers he slid them down his legs where they pooled around his ankles.

-

At noon the swimming competition started, they had to swim from the end of the pier around the swimming raft and back. Alex decided that he would participate too. He was down by the lake and spotted Kate talking to Ava. He met her eyes, and as soon as he did her expression changed into a knowing grin. He turned his back to her and went to the starting line. More people gathered at the start, Kate was somewhere on his right side. When he heard the whistle he sped forward, soon he was in 3rd place, Kate was in front of him and some other guy was in 1st place. As they went around the raft both he and Kate got past the former 1st place. He caught up with Kate quickly.

The first time he felt he thought it was a mistake, that one of her strokes went wrong. But then he felt it more frequently and by the 4th time he knew she was doing this on purpose.  
Kate would let her hand slid down his leg, starting from just above his knee and all the way down to his ankle. At his ankle she would grab him tight and pull him back a little. He tried to focus on swimming but after a few more times he turned his head to glare at her. She was smiling back at him with a cheeky grin. They were almost at the finish line when her hand got bolder. Now he felt her hand grab his ass before descending, she also started pulling a little harder which made him fall behind her every time. She gradually started to get in front of him and won the race. "You don't play fair." He growled at her through clenched teeth. He was really tempted to drag her back to his cabin and fuck her senseless.

"Poor baby." She told him teasingly while she patted his cheek. She turned around and started walking towards the center of camp. He could swear that she added a little extra sway to her hips. She turned her head once to look at him and found him standing there with a stunned expression.

-

An hour later everyone was throwing water balloons. They would have a lot of cleaning up to do later but they didn't worry about that now. Kate was doing pretty well so far, she has barely been hit but she got a few good hits in. Alex had left her alone for most part of the fight. For a while now she had d been hiding behind one of the cabins, from this point she would barely get hit but she could hit someone else. She turned her head and saw Alex running towards her, guessing by the balloons that splashed on the ground behind him, someone was after him. She barely had time to turn back when Alex came around the corner, by his reaction she saw that he didn't expect her there. He caught himself with his hands that landed next to her head, from their chests down they were touching. They stared at each other for a few moments. "Alex" She finally whispered with labored breath. He saw as her gaze fell on his lips before she started to lean her head towards his. Without him realizing he started leaning too but just before their lips touched Alex was hit by a water balloon. Alex ran after the person that threw the balloon, leaving Kate back at the cabin. When she finally got out of her haze she decided that she would just go lie down on her bed. She got hit a few times on her way back but she didn't care. Did that really just happen, she thought. When she got to her cabin she toweled herself dry and lay down on bed. Images of him came to her mind, before she knew it she was fast asleep.

-

4 days had passed since the moment happened. Every day they would find some way to touch each other, even if it was just an innocent brush of their hands. They grew closer to each other each day, often they would find themselves in his cabin after the day just talking about random things. Today had been a stressful day to say at least. Kate and Alex had been wall climbing today, as usual he was a little behind her, probably staring at her ass the whole time. He didn't watch where he was going and he slipped and fell down. Thankfully he was all buckled in and thanks to the rope he didn't even hit the ground. But his body did hit the wall hard, he had a cut on his hairline, it didn't need stitches but it was pretty deep. After tossing and turning for a while Kate finally gave up on sleep and made her way over to his cabin. She knocked on his door and waited for him to open. "Kate, come in." He said and opened the door further so she could come in. "What are you doing here?" He asked her when she was seated on the couch. He gave her a beer and went to sit next to her.

"I.. I couldn't sleep, so I came here." Suddenly she was feeling a little shy, not wanting to say that she actually came here because she was worried about him.

"Where you worried about me?" He asked her jokingly. When he saw her avert her eyes he knew he was right. "Come on, admit it, you were worried about me?"

"Fine! Yes, I was worried about you. You hit your head pretty hard, you're lucky you don't have a concussion. Would you stop joking about it?! Do you know how scary it was, hearing you scream and seeing you fall down and seeing you getting slammed against the wall." She said. She was feeling rage inside of her, she knew she was probably over reacting but she didn't care. She was scared and he was making a joke about it.

"I'm sorry Kate." He told her honestly. He put his hand on her cheek and was softly caressing her cheek. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, after a minute Kate broke his gaze to watch his lips before flicking her eyes back to his. Unconsciously both of them started leaning in. For Kate it felt like hours before his lips touched hers, when it really was just a few seconds. As soon as his lips touched hers Kate felt a spark and closed her eyes. She was pretty sure he just felt the same thing because he scooted a little closer to her. Her hand had moved to his neck pulling him closer still. When she felt his tongue touch her lips she let out a moan. If he wasn't addicted to her already he was now. She opened her mouth wider to let him in. Kate felt like she was in heaven. His tongue was softly caressing hers which made her let out another moan, this encouraged him even more. There kiss grew more passionate and aggressive before they finally pulled away so they could breathe. They rested their foreheads together both still had their eyes closed and were panting heavily. "Wow." He muttered when he finally caught his breath again.

"Wow indeed." She had a big grin on her face. She started kissing him again but this time he pulled back.

"Wait, Kate. What are we doing?" He asked her, his hands were holding her shoulders to prevent her from leaning back in.

"Thought that was pretty obvious." She whispered her voice full of lust. She tried to kiss him again but he pushed her away again. "Don't you want me?" She asked him, you could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Kate of course I want you. I want you so much." He pulled her into a hug and started caressing her back. "I don't want this to be just a hook up. I want so much more with you. We've only known each other for a week but it's enough to know that you're special. But they will never approve of this. Think about what it would do to both of our reputations when this got out. Think about your social life when word gets back to your college. If we want to do this we have to keep it a secret." He felt her hot breath on his neck when she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't want to keep this a secret." She turned her head so she could look at him. When he started to say something she interrupted him. "But if that's the only way to do this, I guess we could do that." She saw the corners of his mouth turn up. She rose up and kissed him, when their kiss grew even more passionate she moved to straddle him. As soon as she moved he broke off the kiss and pushed her back.

"Kate I want to do this right. So I won't go any further now." She turned her body away from his and sagged into the couch, she dragged her hand down her face and let out a groan.

"Fine. Can we at least make out some more?"

"I'm game." He dragged her closer to her. This time when she moved to straddle his legs he allowed it. He took her face in his hands and lowered her lips to his. _Best day of camp yet_, she thought before losing herself into his kiss.

**A/N: Okay before I write any further I need you guys to help me. Choose any of these options and out them in a review. I am thinking about going with option C, don't know what you think about it.**

**A: Keep this story T rated**

**B: Keep this story T rated and make a separate story for the M rated chapters**

**C: Make this story M rated and section it off so you could skip it if you want**


	4. Chapter 4

Love Conquers All

Chapter 4

A/N: It seemed like you all went for option C. So this is first M-rated thing I ever wrote. For those of you who don't want to read it just skip ahead to the next scene. For those of you who were waiting for them to get together, yeah, not happening in this chapter.

"Fine. Can we at least make out some more?"

"I'm game." He dragged her closer to her. This time when she moved to straddle his legs he allowed it. He took her face in his hands and lowered her lips to his. Best day of camp yet, she thought before losing herself into his kiss.

M RATED

Kate woke up panting the next morning. It had been a while since she had these kind of dreams. The last time she had one was back when she was still dating her ex. But she couldn't remember them being this intense. Judging by the throbbing ache and wetness between her legs she had been really close. Maybe she could just finish what she had started while sleeping. She looked around to see if anyone was awake. When she was sure that both of her roommates were still sleeping she lay back down and closed her eyes. The hand that was still down her pants collected some of her wetness at her entrance before dragging her hand up to her clit. Kate settled for just playing with her clit because she didn't want to make much noise. Her breaths got more labored by the second and she had trouble keeping her breathing under control.

Images of him came to her mind. She imagined that it were his fingers that were touching her. She imagined his naked body on top of hers while he got her off with just his hands. She imagined his erection penetrating her while his hands were playing with her breasts. Her right hand went underneath her shirt and crept up her stomach before cupping her right breast. Kate had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Her fingers that were circling her clit sped up and the other hand on her breast started to tweak and pull her nipple. It didn't take her long before she reached her peak.

Her hips rose off of the mattress when she came, she had to bite her lip even harder but couldn't help the small moan that she let out. After she came down from her high she pulled both of her hands back and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling as she tried to get breath under control. When she was breathing normally again she got out of her bed and headed for the showers.

The only thing on the roster today was zip lining. In the morning you could sign up for extra activities if you wanted. Kate had decided to only do the zip lining today, after breakfast she went back to her cabin and opted to read one of her books she brought with her. Kate had lost herself in the first Derrick Storm books, her roommates had decided to go to dancing lesson this morning, leaving Kate alone in her cabin. She had been reading for almost 2 hours when she heard a knock on the door. She yelled for the person to come in and went back to reading her book.

"Hey Kate." Alex said as he stepped into the room. She's reading my book, was the first thing he thought when he saw the book in her hands. "What are you reading?" He decided to play dumb, he couldn't tell her that he was the author just because he liked her. He was pretty sure she wouldn't tell the secret, she wasn't like that. Gina would kill him if she found out that he told anyone else. Alex walked over to the bed she was laying on and lifted her legs so he could sit on the bed, when he was seated he put her legs on his lap.

"Derrick Storm." She mumbled, she finished reading the page and marked it before she put the book away. "It's by Richard Castle. I love his books. I just wish he would show his face sometime so I can put a face with the name." She pulled her legs up and went to sit next to him. When she was comfortable she leaned her body against his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he would reveal who he really is sometime." He told her softly, he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "I'd like to take you out Kate." When he saw the confusion on her face he clarified himself. "Take you out to dinner, go dancing, that kind of stuff." Kate hummed her approval but didn't say anything else.

"How would we do that? It's not like we can just walk out of the front gate. Maybe we should just skip that stage of our relationship." She finally replied.

"Relationship?" He immediately replied in a cheerful voice. "So you mean to say, that I, Alexander Rodgers, am your boyfriend."

"Yes you dork. You're my boyfriend, I am your girlfriend. You get it now?" He nodded excitedly. "Good." She told him while pulling his face in for a soft kiss. Their kiss didn't get as heated as last night but still it was just as passion full. "Back to the topic. How do you think taking me out to dinner would work?"

"Well we could always just... No, but maybe... Maybe I didn't think this through. Oh I know! You could sneak out at night."

"Sneak out at night? How late were you planning to have dinner?" She teasingly told him.

"Come on Kate. Look, just imagine it. You, me, having a picnic in the middle of the night, underneath a sky full of stars. Isn't that romantic?"

"Or we could just do it the easy way. You order food and we will eat the food in your cabin. It's so much easier don't you think." She told him with a teasing grin, and patted his cheek.

"The boring way you mean." He mumbled quietly. She heard him and pinched him in his arm, causing him to let out a girlish shriek. This in turn made Kate double over in laughter, when her laughter finally died down he spoke again. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"We can always do that later on. Let's keep it simple for our first date. I'm a simple kind of girl. We could even do it tomorrow. I promise you we will do that picnic." She kissed the corner of his mouth and waited for him to response.

"I'll order food but only if you agree that our first date will be tomorrow." After she nodded at him he pulled her in for a long slow kiss. The kiss quickly escalated and before he knew she was straddling his lap. "I have to go back." He mumbled between kisses in but had no intention to move. They lost their self in the kiss. After 5 minutes the door suddenly opened and Ava walked in which caused Kate and Alex to jump apart.

"Oh my god." Ava said and bolted out of the door. Alex leaped off of Kate's bed and ran after her, all the way yelling "Ava wait up. Ava wait please."

Kate fell back onto her bed and put one of her arms on top of her eyes, how did that escalate that quickly?

Kate was still lying in the same position when someone walked into the cabin later. She lifted her arm to see who it was, when she saw it was Ava she sat up straight on her bed. Ava had her back turned towards Kate and was humming to herself softly. Her posture told Kate that she didn't want to talk. "Thank you." Kate muttered quietly.

"For what?" Came Ava's response after a minute. She still didn't turn around. Kate walked over to Ava and sat down on her bed. She didn't look at Ava though, she was staring at thumb that was moving along the seam of her pants.

"Well, you could have ignored Alex and run straight to Jack. But since he hasn't come here, I'm guessing you didn't do that. Look I now I am in no position to ask you, but could you please keep this to yourself?" Only after she finished speaking Kate lifter her head to watch Ava's response.

"You're right; you are in no position to ask." She snapped at Kate. After a few seconds, she saw the hope in Kate's eyes disappear. "But I am willing to keep my mouth shut." She told Kate in a warm voice. Kate's head immediately snapped up. "I don't want to give you guys that kind of reputation. Next time, keep it out of this cabin. I don't want to see you guys like that again." Kate could feel her cheeks turning red, suddenly feeling stupid for not locking the door first.

"I promise you, it will not happen again." Kate told her, she stood up and hugged Ava.

"What will not happen again?" Tori asked as she burst into the cabin. Both Ava and Kate stood there with open mouths, trying to come up with a good response.

In the end it was Ava who spoke first. "Some of my clothes ended up in her bag." Tori seemed to understand and didn't ask anything else. "Hey Kate? Why are you not zip lining it started like 10 minutes ago?" Kate glanced at the clock and bolted out of the door, running towards the starting place.

The starting place was just a wooden structure build as a tower at one of the ends on the lake. They would zip line down across the lake and would have to grasp one of the flags that were standing on the raft. Kate wasn't really late because they talked about the safety of the gear, since Kate already had this speech more than once she was allowed to put on some gear. She waited in line till it was her turn, and went up the steps inside the tower. Someone checked her gear and hooked her on. She ran of the platform and pulled her feet up when she was gliding through the air. She caught the flag easily. At the end she saw Alex standing there, ready to catch her. When she was passed the brake he caught her around her waist so she wouldn't smash into the pillows at the back. As soon as she was standing on her feet he cupped her cheeks and smashed their lips together. "Nice to see you too." She said after they separated. "But how about you get me out of this thing first." He immediately went to work and unhooked her making sure he ran his hands along her shoulders as he went.

"How is Ava?" He asked when she was freed.

"She agreed to keep it quiet." She said with a joyful smile which matched his own. She went to lean when his radio came to life and told them that the next one was coming down. She kissed the corner of his mouth briefly and pulled back. "See you tomorrow." She told him, and walked away.

"Looking forward to it." He yelled after her.

\- A/N: Thoughts?


End file.
